Don't Take The Girl
by sara-faith
Summary: Short oneshot based on the song by Tim McGraw. Follows the key experiences throughout Edward and Bella's relationship. Really shows how far Edward is willing to go to keep the love of his life safe, even if that means sacrificing his own life. All Human


**New story. Short oneshot based on the Tim McGraw song Don't Take The Girl. I have taken some line directly from the song, these belong to Tim. Please enjoy!**

Carlisle Cullen had decided that he would take his eight year old son, Edward, on a fishing trip with him and his best friend Charlie. Charlie's daughter Bella, who was only a little younger than Edward was also coming along because, Sue, Charlie's usual babysitter (but Carlisle often wondered if it was something more) had had to take her little girl Leah to the doctor. Carlisle hadn't told Edward that Bella was coming because Edward was at that age where he believed that girls had "cooties" or something like that.

When they heard a car pull into their drive, both Carlisle and Edward headed toward the front door. When they exited through it, they turned around to see a little girl with brown curly hair bobbing up and down until she reached the front gate, carrying a fishing pole. Her father was unloading his fishing gear from his car next to Carlisle's larger car.

Carlisle bent down to Edward's level and said to him in a hushed whisper so that only he could hear and smiled at him. "We can't leave her behind," he said to him, "son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you will change your mind."

But Edward wasn't convinced and stared up at his father and said is a almost panicked voice, "take Mike Newton, take Jasper Hale, take my best friend Emmett. Take anyone you want to as long as she doesn't go, take any boy in the world! But please don't take the girl!"

* * *

><p><em>- Ten Years later -<em>

Edward had decided to take Bella the movie's. He decided that he hadn't made enough of an effort lately and they been staying at his a lot in the evenings lately, so he thought it would be nice top take her out to a movie and then dinner afterwards. As they left the movie theatre Edward put his arm around her and touched his lips against hers for a moment, making her laugh as they began to walk to the restaurant. They had just turned down a deserted street when I stranger appeared before them and pulled out a gun from his inside jacket pocket and grabbed Bella by her arm. Edwards heart stopped beating and all he could do was stare in terror as the girl he loved was in trouble. The stranger turned to him, holding the gun at Bella's neck and said, "if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." Edward panicked and before he could even comprehend what he was saying he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card." he said as he gave it to the man. He then shook as he removed the watch that was on his wrist. "Take the watch that my grandpa gave me, take the key to my car." He exclaimed as he handed over both items. "Mr, give it a whirl. But please, don't take the girl!"

* * *

><p><em>- Five Years Later -<em>

Bella was now almost nine months pregnant and Edward was finding it exciting and scary at the prospect of becoming a father. They were snuggled up together on the coach watching TV when all of a sudden Bella turned to Edward and told him it was time to go. It was clear to Edward that Bella was scared and so was he, but he was determined to put on a calm, brave face on for her. The last thing she needed right now was for him to panic. After a quick smooth ride to the hospital, with Bella only screaming six times, they reached the hospital and Bella was put in a private room while they awaited the arrival of their baby. Bella appeared very tired and she gradually fell asleep. Minutes later the doctor arrived to check her over. It happened so fast.

Edward moved out of the way staring on in horror has numerous doctors and nurses crowded around the love of his life. After a moment the doctor came over to him and said "the babies fine, but you'll have to leave. Because his mothers fading fast." Edward wondered out of the room and down the hospital corridor in a daze and state of shock. After he had gone so far he fell o his knees and broke down in tears.

Then he prayed, "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I will gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world. But please don't take the girl!"

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you.**


End file.
